Olivia Morris
'Olivia Morris ' is a character from Scream 4 and was best friends with Jill Roberts and Kirby Reed. Unlike other members of the group, she is a brand new character and is the only one who is not based on a character from the original film. However, Olivia's "bitchy" statements are similar to Tatum's black humor. She has that girlish aura and personality that Tatum Riley had. As part of Jill and Charlie's remake Olivia was the third character to fall victim to the fourth Ghostface killing spree. Scream 4 At the start of the film, she is shown going to school with Jill and Kirby. In the car, both Kirby and Olivia ask Jill about her cousin, Sidney Prescott, whom Olivia brandishes the Grim Reaper and the''Angel of Death''. She calls Sidney this because everyone around her always dies. Jill soon receives a phone call from Ghostface using Jenny's phone and Olivia says, "Okay, that was weird." This makes her nervous when she mentions that she got a similar phone call from Marnie's phone. On the way to school, Kirby almost gets into an accident that likely would've killed Jill and injured Olivia. Once the three arrive at school, they are pestered by Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker, two intense movie nerds. Robbie is seen wearing a headset with a camera, which is revealed to be filming for a real-life blog. This seems to annoy Kirby and Olivia while Jill doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Robbie could be seen flirting with Olivia by referring to her as "Olivia 'Don't-Look-At-My-Tits-I-Have-A-Mind' Morris" which prompts her to shoot down his advances. Charlie is also trying to make a pass at Kirby, that she seemingly brushes off. Later at school, with the group of friends in class together, multiple cell phones go off. The teacher hears this and demands the students to share the news to the class. She quickly answers, "Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper were murdered last night." Seconds after she announces this, the class sees news vans and emergency vehicles rush through the street outside. Following the discovery about Jenny and Marnie's murders, Olivia is brought to the police station alongside Kirby and Jill, where they are questioned by Sheriff Dewey Riley, Sidney, Gale Weathers Riley, and Deputy Judy Hicks. Kirby fears in the interrogation room that she may not live as long as Olivia and Jill because she did not receive a phone call like they did. Olivia arrives home that night to find a police car sitting outside of Jill’s house next door to her own. Olivia calls Kirby's cell to see, what her friends are up to and finds out that they are watching a movie in Jill's room. Kirby invites her to join them but she declines once she discovers that Sidney is still at the Roberts' house. Once again, she calls Sidney the Angel of Death and says, "Forget it. Next door is close enough." While changing for bed, Olivia receives a call from Jill, who tries to prank her by pretending to be Ghostface. Olivia tells her that it's the worst imitation of Ghostface she’s ever heard. Kirby meanwhile answers a call to Jill's phone from who they think is Trevor and finds herself talking to the real Ghostface. He reveals that he knows she's watching Shaun of the Dead ''then proceeds to tell her that he's standing in the closet. Kirby assumes it's Trevor attempting a prank but he keeps insisting that he's not Trevor. When Kirby demands to know who he is, he encourages her to open the closet. Despite Jill’s protests, Kirby moves towards the closet and opens it finding it empty. She brands the caller a liar to which he replies, “I never said I was in ''your closet!”. Death As Olivia stands at her bedroom window, watching to see what is happening over at Jill's house, Ghostface suddenly bursts out of her closet. She turns around in shock as he approaches and stabs her in the shoulder. Hearing Olivia screaming, Jill and Kirby run towards the window and helplessly watch their friend being attacked. During a struggle in which Olivia tries to escape, the killer manages to stab her in the chest and in the hand. He then kicks her against her bedside drawer and throws her into her dresser. She dodges him and crawls across her bed but he catches her and stabs her in the back. Sidney hears the commotion coming from Jill's room and enters. Seeing the attack, she rushes over to help and finds the police car outside is empty. Ghostface slams Olivia on her bed and repeatedly stabs her in the stomach three times. Then picks her up and smashes her head through the window. Sidney finds that Olivia's front door is locked and she has to break the window to get inside. After smashing Olivia's head through the window, Ghostface turns Olivia's mutilated body over to show Jill and Kirby. Jill and Kirby run away in horror. Then Ghostface pulls Olivia back into her room, slams her on her bed again and guts her before she can get up. Sidney’s efforts prove to be futile as Olivia is already dead by the time she arrives in her room. Sidney looks at the horrifying site before her, sees blood splattered across the room, and looks to Olivia's mutilated body which has her intestines hanging out on her bed in a neat pile beside her. Olivia's phone rings and Sidney answers the call from Ghostface when Jill comes running up the stairs wanting to see if her friend is okay. Sidney prevents her from looking at Olivia's corpse. Jill, pretending to be upset, tells Sidney, "She said you were the Angel of Death." The Ghostface, who killed Olivia, was Charlie, because Jill was in her room watching it happen with Kirby. She planned the murder by informing Charlie, that she and Kirby will be watching Shaun of the Dead at her house, while Charlie will be hiding in Olivia's bedroom closet. She also handed Charlie Trevor's phone, which she had stolen from Trevor. Since Jill was using Kirby's phone, her prank call to Olivia was probably a signal for Charlie to call Jill's phone. He used Trevor's phone to dial Jill's cell number knowing Kirby would be the one to answer it. It seems that Jill planned this so she could point suspicion towards Trevor whom she intended on framing for the killing spree. After death Her body was taken away by paramedics and her room is boarded up shut.. Shortly after her death, Robbie who has taken her death the hardest shares on his website that Olivia is dead and they will officially never be in a relationship. The next day in the Cinema Club, Charlie and Robbie explain their theory about the killer's intentions. They say that the new killer wants to do a Stab remake and make a reference that Olivia could be the new version of Tatum when they say, "The hottest girl in the school is killed." She is also mentioned in a phone call between Jill and Kirby while Kirby was walking to the Fort Miller barn for the Stab-a-thon. Kirby tells Jill that she thinks Olivia would understand and want her to be around other people. Olivia is also mentioned at Kirby's house as Charlie is about to put on Stab 7 ''for the group to watch. Jill says that maybe they shouldn't watch ''Stab 7 ''because of Olivia. The last time Olivia is mentioned is when after Jill and Charlie are revealed as the killers he compares her death with Robbie's death, saying that he had great footage of his Robbie kill better than his Olivia kill. He even taunts Sidney by showing her the murder on his phone. Trivia * Unlike other members of the group, she is the only brand new character. However, there is a fan theory, that she is slightly based on Tatum Riley, Sidney's best friend from the first. The theory is, that, in the end of the film, Kirby became the new Sidney Prescott giving Tatum's role to Olivia. * One of the Deleted Scenes on the DVD will show the water fountain scene with Charlie, Robbie, Kirby, Olivia, and Trevor where they discuss the murders. This will be the scene where Olivia tells Charlie, "Well, its time for someone new to die." * Also in another deleted scene, outside of the Morris house, Deputy Hicks photographs Olivia's dead corpse and informs Dewey that she had a pet door around her neck. Hicks mentions how strange that is to her. To Dewey, it brings back painful memories of his younger sister, Tatum, and how she was a victim of the original Woodsboro Murders. He goes on to say that the murders are not random but they are planned out to look like a remake of the original murders. Behind the Scenes * Her casting call states: "Sexy and hot. A fun girl who knows how to be bitchy without being a bitch. She finds a way to make every situation about her, but somehow does it in a charming way. Part of the Jill, Kirby, Charlie, Trevor friend group." * It is interesting to note that during Jill and Sidney's attack just a few minutes after Olivia's death, no blood stain is seen on Ghostface. Not even on his white mask, even though Olivia's entire bedroom is splattered with her blood. This is probably one of ''Scream 4's film mistakes. Category:Scream 4 characters Category:Scream characters Category:2010 deaths Category:Victims of Ghostface